The ulitmate sacrifice
by Dutcher
Summary: All the students were able to find each other to escape. How ever... there is a tiny problem. Contains some Ysohiki x Satoshi - Naomi x Seiko. If even 1 person likes it, I will make more, since it's supposed to be a multi-chapter story :) Also sugest what you would like to see. I have an idea but go ahead and give some inlfuence :)
1. The Sacrifice

**Hey person who is reading this. This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't be too harsh on me. Just had this idea for a while and wanted to write it down :)**

**All characters are made by Corpse Party. I don't own any of this. (except for this story of course ;)**

_This happens while still in Heavenly Host. Everybody found each other and everybody is still alive. They are trying to return back to the real world. And.. ACTION! _

Naomi: Are you sure this is going to work Ayumi?

Ayumi: It has to work. Otherwise we are going to end like all those other students… Does everybody have their scrap of paper?

Everybody: Yep – Yes – Got it right here

Yoshiki: Yeah I got it right in my….

No… I thought for sure I had it.. It was in my pocket all this time… Where did it go?!

Yoshiki: NOO! I... I don't have it anymore….

Everybody: *gasp*

Satoshi: Can we look for it around here? I mean.. we aren't going to leave you behind just like that.

_Satoshi is no nice. Yoshiki thought. He always wants to help others. Always with his cute face he… Wait. Why did he think Satoshi was cute? I mean he is but. Why in this situation? Did he just think he was cute again?_

Naomi: Yeah maybe it's just outside this classroom.

Naomi walks to the door and tries to open it. But it is shut tight. She can Sachiko trough the window holding a piece of paper.

Sachiko: Looking for this? Whahaha! She said as she disappeared

_Her voice was ringing trough the room. I won't kill you… But you aren't going to leave this place together! She said with a evil voice._

WHAT!?

Ayumi: You can't torture us like that! Give us that paper scrap you little evil bitch!

Miss Yui: Don't anger her even more! Otherwise she will kill us all!

Ayumi: Don't anger her!? She is trying to tear us apart! How can I keep my mouth shut against that bitch!?

Sachiko's voice rang trough the room again.

Sachiko:' You know what? I am thinking you should have some motivation… In 10 minutes I will kill whoever is left in this room. You decide who it will be. Tick tock tick tock. Time is ticking.' She said with an evil laugh

Naomi: Great job Ayumi. Now look what you have done!

Satoshi: SILENCE! We can't start arguing. Otherwise we are all going to die if we waste too much time!

Yoshiki: He is right. You should leave while you have the change. I will stay.

Satoshi: NO! I won't leave you here to rot!

Miss Yui: I want the best for everybody, and that is for you all to leave right now! I will stay behind.

Ayumi: I'm sorry teacher.. But that isn't going to work… You see. The charm is so that we can stay friends for ever. We did it for Mayu. And sorry to say it but.. You aren't really a friend. We think you are awesome and we really like you, but the charm only works on direct friends. If you gave your piece to one of us, you and that person had to stay here.

Mayu: But…. I do see her as a friend!

Ayumi: We all do. But she isn't a direct friend. Someone you hang out with or knew for a really long time. That is a friend… But sadly enough.. that doesn't count with this charm..

Miss Yui: I won't leave one of you behind! Isn't there anything we can do!?

Ayumi: We need that piece.

Satoshi: But we are never going to get that from her…

_The whole group went silent. Everybody thought. Did they really have to leave one their friends behind? And… what if they where that person?_

Yoshiki: Just leave me behind. You all have families to live for. Happy homes to return to. Nobody would even notice if I was gone…

Satoshi: That's not true! We all love you! If you left **me** I couldn't.. . I mean if you left** US**, we couldn't be able to live happy.

_Did I just say that __**I**__ couldn't live without him? I mean… I really like but.. I don't think that way about him. I love Naomi…. At least.. I think so…_

Seiko: I will do it.

Naomi: NO! I won't leave you here! If she stays, I stay!

_Seiko looked at Naomi and felt a ray of warmth going through her body. She always had a thing for her… But she really wanted her to stay? Seiko started blushing, but no one seemed to notice._

Morishige: I will stay behind

Mayu: NO! You are the most special person to me in this whole group!

Ayumi: It wouldn't work anyway. As Mayu just said. You are the most special person to her. She is the one we did the charm for. If she then doesn't have her boyfriend,her love will just go empty and she could het consumed by the darkening.

Mayu: Wait! How did you know we are boyfriend and girlfiend!?

Aymui: Well isn't it obvious? You are always together. But you relationship is not the problem right now. We need to go…

She was interrupted by Sachiko's cold voice. 3 minutes left… tick tock tick tock… WHAHAH!

Yoshiki: Just go already! Like I told you before you need to leave now!

Satoshi: I won't do that! Just leave me!

Yuka: But… But… Big brother…. I don't want to miss you….

Yoshiki: She is right. Your sister would be devastated. Just go already!

Naomi Jumped to Yoshiki and went for a hug. While crying in his chest, Seiko also started crying.

Yoshiki : I'm not really good a fare…

Before he could finish his sentence, Ayumi, Yuka and Mayu also started crying.

They all joined in for a big hug. Everybody crying, knowing they were going to leave Yoshiki behind.

Satoshi: Afer *sniff* all those times we *sniff* had together as a group… I don't think *sniff* that… that…

He bursted out crying. Yoshiki held him tight in his arms.

Miss Yui: Litsen to me Yoshiki *sniff* You are the *sniff* bravest kid I have ever met. You are such a special and wonderful person. Remember that we will *sniff* always remember and love you. Please remember that?

Yoshiki: I… I will. I love all of you

Sachiko's voice went again… Awhhhh… How sweet… too bad he's going to die in a few moments. WHAHA!

Everybody just ignored her and had their final goodbyes. They all stood in the circle. Most of them softly weeping…

Ayumi: *Sniff* Everybody get your pieces of paper *sniff*

Satoshi was still thinking. He couldn't just leave him behind. He cared so much for him. More than he did for most persons… Was he… In love?

Naomi: We need *sniff* to say it for everybody with a piece *sniff* of the charm plus one for that bitch Sachiko.

They sarted. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you…

Yoshiki let a tear escape his eye. He didn't care that he was going to die here. He cared that he was never going to see them again. Not Seiko's perverseness. Not Mayu's happy personality. Not Ayumi's ghost telling. Morshigue's acting. Miss Yui's kindness. Never going to see Satoshi's cute smile again. His kindness. His caring.. his…

They reached the last beg. Satoshi had to say it out loud.

Satoshi: Sachiko we…

_No.. You know what. I thought about it for some time now. And I won't do this. I'm not going to live him behind._

Just as Satoshi said 'Sachiko we beg of you', he grabbed Yoshiki and pushed the piece of paper in his hand.

Yoshiki: WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING SATOS…

Satoshi: NOW!

The room started shaking. The paper pieces all started glowing. Nobody else noticed that Satoshi and Yoshiki switched.

Yoshiki: NOOO! I DON'T WANT IT TO END LIKE THIS!

Satoshi: Please, I couldn't live with myself knowing I left you behind.

The room started to shake even more. The floor started to open the portal.

Satoshi: Don't forget me….

Satoshi stepped back from the group. He watched as he saw his friends disappear. Back to safety. To their original place… He heard Yoshiki's words, just before they left.

Yoshiki: I won't forget you Satoshi… I won't….


	2. The Aftermath

**Hey guys. I am really happy with the reviews and messages I got :). I expected like maybe 10 people would read it, but I was way above my expectations. Remember: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't be too harsh on me :) Without further ado, here is part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party and I don't own any of these characters**

There was a big flash of light. The group was back in the real world, in their real school. But… 1 person wasn't with them anymore…

Ayumi: : "*cough* Is *cough* everybody back?" she said while looking across the room. She noticed the blond hair of Yoshiki. How could he be back? He didn't have his piece right?

Ayumi: "YOSHIKI!"she stood up and ran towards him.

Ayumi: "how did you make? I thought that you needed to have your paper srcap? Ahh.. What does it matter how you got here, you are with us again! She said with a big smile

Yoshiki was still lying on the floor. The others were knocked out by the rough trip back.

Yoshiki mumbled : "Why…"

Ayumi: "What did you say?"

Yoshiki: "WHY!"

Ayumi was surprised, and got on her knees to check him. Yoshiki was softly weeping.

Ayumi: "Are you… crying?"

Yoshiki quickly wiped his tears and got up.

Ayumi: "We are all back. There is no reason to be sad."

Yoshiki : "We are not all back"

The others were all waking up. They looked around and were surprised to see that Yosiki was with them.

Naomi: "Yoshiki?"

Miss Yui: "Thank goodness you are with us" She ran up to him for a hug, but stopped as she saw the sad face on Yoshiki.

Miss Yui: "Are you…. Are you okay Yoshiki?"

The others all walked up to him. Happy that he was also with them. But… Something didn't feel right.

Yoshiki got on his knees and started punching the floor.

Yoshiki: "Open up! Stupid portal!" His fist started to hurt, but he didn't care. He wanted to unleash all his anger. He wanted that everything was normal…. He wanted Satoshi back.

Naomi: "Yoshiki what are you doing?!"

Yoshiki stopped punching the floor and let another tear escape his eye.

Yoshiki: "He… He… He is gone"

The whole group looked at each other. What did he mean? Has he gone mad? Everybody is back, shouldn't he be happy? Then… they realised… Satoshi…

Yoshiki: "He sacrificed himself for me…"

Yuka: "Where is big brother?... Is he… dead?"

The whole group remained silent. Nobody wanted to say what happened to her brother. And from the looks on her face, she already figured out.

Yuka: "BIG BROTHER!" She started crying, with all the power in her body. The tears were rolling from her face, and they didn't seem to stop.

Miss Yui got down on her knee and started hugging Yuka. Yuka grabbed her tight and started crying even louder. She kept crying for almost 20 minutes. The whole time, nobody else said a word. Yuka eventually fell asleep. She was very tired and devastated.

Seiko: "Yoshiki? How did he sacrifice himself? He had a piece of the paper with him right?"

Yoshiki explained what happened in Heavenly Host. Each word he said put more weight on his stomach. Why? Why did he do it?

The whole group was softly weeping or silently staring at the ground…. Why Satoshi?

Yoshiki got up and kept walking through the room, he kept thinking out loud.

Yoshiki: : "We have to save him! We need to go back in there! Otherwise he will… he will.."

Yoshiki's vision started blurring. He saw his Ayumi running to him before he fainted.

They put him save on the floor and grabbed a blanket from the nursery. He was probably going to be out for a while…

Naomi: "We need to save him!"

Seiko: "Yeah.. but how?"

Ayumi: "Can't we give a report to the police? I mean, they can probably do more than we can? Right?

Morshige: "Yeah sure, they are surely gonna believe some kids who tell them that their friend is locked up in a school, because they did a charm and that brought to another dimension"

Ayumi: "I don't really like your tone… But you're right.."

Seiko: "But they could believe Miss Yui right? She is an adult!"

Miss Yui: "I doubt they are gonna believe me…."

Seiko: "Sure they will, I prank called the police some many times. I once said that a demon and ghost were turning children in to other ghosts and demons at school. School was closed down for 5 days!"

Miss Yui: "It's not the story… It's that… They think I have mental problems"

Everyone: "WHAT!?"

Morishige: "Why the heck would they think that!?"

Miss Yui: "Well… I worked at another school before this one. There was another teacher, a very nice lady… But she had some problems. She was abused by her husband, she had bruises everywhere. Most of them covered in make-up. She always said that she bumped into something or that she gets those very easy. I didn't believe her, and kept saying that she should tell me the truth"

Miss Yui: :"I won't give much more details.. but eventually she was sick of him and… made sure he wasn't around anymore… It was sure that she would be locked up because she was accused before by her former husband of other things. He wanted to make sure that his wife couldn't find someone else if they divorced, so he made sure that she was put in a bad light. I took the blame for her and because of my reputation at school; a lot of people defended me. Eventually I didn't feel safe anymore, and left the town. I was allowed to leave but the police did register me as suspect, and I still am. They left me alone all this time but they thought I wasn't fully mental stable. If I tell them about what happened in that cursed school…."

Seiko: "They would lock you up.."

Ayumi: "And I'm sorry to say it… but… Satoshi is probably not….…. alive anymore"

Naomi: "NO! He has to be!"

Ayumi: "You saw what Sachiko did to the other students! How would he stand a change?"

Naomi: "But… he has to be"

Seiko: "I'm sorry….. but I think Ayumi is right."

Everybody remained silent. You could hear sobbing in the room. Nobody could stand the fact that Satoshi was gone.

Morishige: "There is no point in staying in this class all night. We should probably go home. And we should drop Yoshiki and Yuka of at their homes. Come to think of it, how are Yuka's parents going to react!?"

Ayumi: "They would be devastated… IF they would even believe us"

Miss Yui: "I will make sure you don't have to come to school the next couple of days, if you want? After the weekend I mean. I understand that you all want some time to think about this or get together and talk."

Everybody nodded. Time is what they all needed.

Naomi: "I will bring Yoshiki back to his apartment"

Seiko: "I will go with you"

Mayu: "I will bring Yuka back home"

The room remains silent. Mayu starts to stare a Morishige.

Morishige: "Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mayu keeps staring at Morishige and points at Yuka

Morishige: "Oh yeah….sure.. I will go with you"

They all left. Back to their own homes. Naomi and Seiko had to carry Yoshiki back to his apartment, since he was still a sleep. Seiko wanted to talk about something.

Seiko: "So…. Why do you think Yoshiki flipped out so much about Satoshi?"

Naomi looked at Seiko

Naomi: "What do you mean?"

Seiko: "Well... I don't think he would care that much if it was you or me. He would probably try to help, but he wouldn't try any idiotic plan he could think of and then faint."

Naomi: "Are you saying… That he might feel something for him?"

Yoshiki was still fast asleep. Seiko and Naomi were close to his apartment.

Seiko: "Well…. Maybe… I saw Yoshiki staring at Satoshi in class a lot"

Naomi: "I don't think he is gay, he doesn't seem the type for it"

Seiko: "Why? Do you want Satoshi all for yourself?" she said with a teasing grin.

Naomi: "No. of course not. I have you right?" Seiko looked at her and almost dropped Yoshiki in supsrise.

Seiko: "You …. Do you really think th

Yoshiki: "Hey what's happening!?"

Naomi: "Oh looks like the big baby is awake" she said with a smile.

Yoshiki: "Feel free to put me down any time now"

Naomi and Seiko put Yoshiki back on his own feet.

Yoshiki: "What happened while I was out?"

Seiko was still staring at Naomi, thinking about what she just said. Was it true? Did she feel the same?

Naomi: "Not much, we are free for the next days after the weekend so we can process this"

Yoshiki: "Process what?" Then he realized again. Satoshi…. He was dreaming about him. He was still laughing. They were watching a movie together, away from the harsh reality.

Seiko: "Yeah why did you freak out so much anyway? Was he more than just a friend?" again with the teasing smile.

Yoshiki: "What? Eh... No..." He started getting a blush on his cheeks. He hoped they didn't notice in the moonlight.

Naomi: "I just can't accept it yet. That he's gone….

Seiko: "Yeah… He was one *sob* of my dearest friends.

They all started crying again. Yoshiki tried to prevent himself from crying, but he gave in. They all hugged each other and stood there for a while. Eventually Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki: "Do you both want to sleep *sob* over at my place? Thought it might be better than being alone after this?"

They both nodded. They didn't want to deal with this on their own.

Naomi: "I just have to *sob* bring some stuff from my house."

Seiko: "*sob* Yeah me too"

Yoshiki: "You can come to my place when you're ready"

Naomi went back to her own place and asked if her parents thought it was okay if she slept over. She didn't even try to tell what happened in that cursed school. She was to tired and they wouldn't believe it anyway, so what was the point? They said it was okay and so Naomi went to Yoshiki.

Seiko, who lived with her father and siblings, did the same thing. Her father could take care of the kids, so Seiko could go sleep over. Her mother wasn't able to help, since she was long gone. Left without a trace. She never bothered to tell her father what happened; also sure he wouldn't believe her. And to think, she was going to spend some quality time with Naomi…. And Yoshiki of course, but she didn't think of him as competition. Just as a good friend.

Yoshiki was thinking. So Naomi and Seiko have feelings for each other? I always thought that Naomi had feelings for Satoshi? I am still pretty impressed that they thought I was sleeping. I was just awake when I heard their interesting conversation, I might need to become an actor.

Yoshiki's door bell rang. He opened the door, but no one was there. How could that be? He stepped outside the door and looked around. Was it Seiko pulling a prank on him? Or Naomi? He shrugged his shoulders, and turned around, back into his apartment.

Yoshiki: "Wha… WHAT!?"

He saw Satoshi standing, as a blue spirit. He put up his adorable smile. There was no blood on him like the other spirits had, and no wounds. He seemed perfectly fine… and happy.

Yoshiki rubbed his eyes

Yoshiki: "Satoshi?"

He disappeared. Was he seeing things? He didn't have much sleep so maybe that's it…. Or… was it real?

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Yoshiki: "WHAA!"

He looked back. It were Naomi and Seiko.

Naomi: "Are you alright? You look really pale."

Yoshiki: "Yeah… ehh.. I ehhh… haven't much sleep"

Seiko: "Can we come in? It's freezing outside." She said while getting closer to Naomi and grabbing her.

Seiko: "Oh wait never mind. I'm fine now" ;)

Yohshiki: "Yeah sure, come right in" He stepped aside so Naomi and Seiko could come in.

He looked one more time outside. Was he seeing things? Or was it really Satoshi?...

**And that was it for chapter 2 :D I am certainly going to continue this story. Already have some ideas cooking up…. **

**By the way SatoshiXnaomi4EV I understand that you would like SatoshixNaomi or some other couples, and I also think those are really cute together, but self I had the feeling that there wasn't Satoshi x Yoshiki out there. This is the story I wrote, and I self have the feeling that I would prefer this couples. If you want some more Naomi x Satoshi, you maybe want to look around some other stories :) Or if you have an idea, you could go write one yourself :D It is really fun to do :D**

**Anyway, that was it for this one. If you have some ideas leave it in the reviews and tell also what you think about this story in general. Have a great day, week, month, year, and life :D**


End file.
